The disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-012854 filed on Jan. 21, 2000, including the specification, drawings and abstract is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-theft system for a moving object.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-244853 discloses an example of an anti-theft system for a moving object such as a vehicle. The anti-theft system disclosed in this publication includes a plurality of lock devices, collators and a lock-device controller. The lock devices are included in the moving object and can be switched between their locked states, where operation of a plurality of components required to move the moving object (the components required to move the moving object will hereinafter be referred to simply as mobile-purpose devices) is prohibited, and their unlocked states, where operation of the mobile-purpose devices is permitted. The collators collate (i.e., compare) identifying information in the moving object and a portable object. The lock-device controller maintains the locked devices in their locked states if identifying informations do not coincide with each other in one of the collators. In the anti-theft system described in this publication, the lock devices are maintained in their locked states if the identifying informations do not coincide with each other in one of the collators, and all the lock devices are unlocked if the identifying informations coincide with each other in one of the collators.
In this manner, according to the anti-theft system described in this publication, all the lock devices are unlocked if the identifying informations coincide with each other in one of the collators. Thus, it is impossible to guarantee sufficient security.
It is an object of the invention to improve the security of an anti-theft system for a moving object.
An anti-theft system for a moving object according to a first aspect of the invention includes a lock device, a plurality of collators, and a lock-device controller. The lock device is included in the moving object and can be switched between a locked state where operation of a component required to move the moving object is prohibited, and its unlocked state where operation of the component is permitted. The plurality of collators collate (i.e., compare) identifying informations of the moving object and a portable object. The lock-device controller maintains the lock device in its locked state if the identifying informations do not coincide with each other in any of the collators.
In the aforementioned anti-theft system, a plurality of collators are provided, and identifying informations are collated with each other in each of the collators. Therefore, it is possible to reinforce security in comparison with the case where identifying informations are collated with each other in only one of the collators. This technique is acceptable as long as only one lock device is included in the aforementioned anti-theft system. However, a plurality of lock devices may be provided and maintained in their locked states if the identifying informations do not coincide with each other in at least one of the collating devices. In this case, it becomes possible to further reinforce security.
The lock device can be switched between its locked state where operation of the mobile-purpose device (i.e., the component) is prohibited and its unlocked state where operation of the mobile-purpose device is permitted. The lock device may be designed to prohibit or permit operation of the mobile-purpose device either through hardware (mechanically) or through software. In the latter case, for example, a controller that controls the mobile-purpose device is provided with a lock portion that can be switched between its locked state where control of the mobile-purpose device is prohibited and its unlocked state where control of the mobile-purpose device is permitted. Even if the lock portion has been put into its unlocked state where control of the mobile-purpose device by the controller is permitted, control of the mobile-purpose device by the controller is not always started immediately. In some cases, the control is started if a predetermined condition has been satisfied.
The portable object is normally carried by the driver of the moving object. For example, the portable object can be a key for permitting the starting of the driving source of the moving object. An identifying information stored in the portable object (hereinafter referred to as the portable-object-side identifying information) is read by the moving object and collated with an identifying information stored in the moving object (hereinafter referred to as the moving-object-side identifying information). The portable-object-side identifying information is read either in a contact state where the portable object is in physical contact with the moving object or in a non-contact state where the portable object is out of physical contact with the moving object. In any case, the portable-object-side identifying information is often read through communication between the portable object and the moving object. A plurality of communication devices may be provided separately for the collators, or a single communication device may commonly be provided for the collators.
The identifying informations in the moving object and in the portable object coincide either in a case where the portable-object-side identifying information is identical to the moving-object-side identifying information or in a case where a predetermined relation between that information is established. Furthermore, the lock-device controller may either be formed together with at least one of the collators or may be provided separately from the collators.
The lock-device controller may maintain the lock device in its locked state if the identifying informations do not coincide with each other in at least one of the collators.
If the lock device is maintained in its locked state in the case where the identifying informations do not coincide with each other in at least one of the collators, it is possible to reinforce security.
An anti-theft system for a moving object according to a second aspect of the invention includes a plurality of lock devices, a plurality of collators and a lock-device controller. The plurality of lock devices are included in the moving object and can be switched between locked states where operation of a plurality of components required to move the moving object is prohibited and unlocked states where operation of the components is permitted. The plurality of collators collate identifying informations of the moving object and a portable object. The lock-device controller controls at least one of the lock devices based on collation results in two or more of the collators.
In the aforementioned anti-theft system, the lock devices are controlled based on the collation results of two or more of the collators. It is possible to reinforce security in comparison with the case where the lock devices are controlled based on the collation result of only one collator.
The lock-device controller may maintain all the lock devices in their locked states if the identifying informations do not coincide with each other in at least one of the collators.
If the identifying informations do not coincide with each other in all the collators, none of the lock devices are unlocked. Therefore, it becomes possible to reinforce security.
The collators may be provided so as to correspond in number to the number of lock devices respectively.
In the aforementioned aspect, the anti-theft system may be constructed such that one of the lock devices is a first lock device that can be switched between its locked state where operation of a driving source of the moving object is prohibited, and its unlocked state where operation of the driving source is permitted. Another one of the lock devices can be a second lock device that is required to move the moving object and can be switched between its locked state where operation of components other than the driving source is prohibited, and its unlock state where operation of the components is permitted. The lock-device controller maintains, if the identifying informations do not coincide with each other in at least one of the collators, both the first lock device and the second lock device in their locked states.
If the identifying informations do not coincide with each other in at least one of the collators, both the first lock device and the second lock device are maintained in their locked states. Both the first lock device and the second lock device are lock devices for the mobile-purpose devices. Therefore, if these two lock devices are maintained in their locked states, it is very difficult to move the moving object.
For example, the mobile-purpose device other than the driving source corresponds to a driving-force transmitting device, a steering device, a braking-cancellation device and an unlock device for a member (e.g., a door) that opens and closes and is provided at the entrance of the moving object.
The anti-theft system may include an abnormality detector that detects an abnormality in at least one of the lock devices, and the lock-device controller may maintain, if the abnormality detector has detected an abnormality, all the lock devices except the abnormal lock device in their locked states.
In the aforementioned anti-theft system, the abnormality detector detects an abnormality of at least one of the lock devices. If the lock device is not in normal operation, the lock device is judged to be abnormal. For example, the abnormality of the lock device corresponds to a case where the lock device itself is abnormal, a case where the lock device itself is normal but unable to perform its lock function properly, and the like. For example, this includes a case where a connecting portion between the lock device and the lock-device controller (e.g. a signal line) has been cut, a case where a power line for connecting the lock device with a battery of an electrically-operated actuator included therein has been cut, a case where a connecting portion between the lock device and the mobile-purpose device has been damaged, and the like. These cases can be detected, for example, by determining whether two or more of the operation state of the lock device, the operation state of the mobile-purpose device and the control command of the lock-device controller establish a predetermined relation.
The abnormality detector may detect an abnormality in the second lock device.
If it is detected that the second lock device is abnormal, the first lock device is maintained in its locked state. Because the first lock device can lock the operation of the driving source of the moving object, it is difficult to move the moving object if the first lock device is maintained in its locked state.
The second lock device may include at least one of a transmission lock device, a steering lock device, and a brake cancellation lock device. The transmission lock device switches a driving-torque transmitting device for transmitting a driving torque of the driving source of the moving object between its transmission state where the driving torque can be transmitted, and its non-transmission state where the driving torque cannot be transmitted. The steering lock device switches a steering device for changing the moving direction of the moving object based on operation of a steering member by the driver between its unsteerable state where the moving direction cannot be changed based on the operation, and its steerable state where the moving direction can be changed. The braking cancellation lock device switches a braking-force canceling device for canceling a braking force applied to the moving object to permit the moving of the moving object between its cancelable state where the braking force can be canceled and its uncancelable state where the braking force cannot be canceled.
The driving-torque transmitting device is switched through operation of the transmission lock device between its transmission state where the driving torque of the driving source can be transmitted, and its non-transmission state where the driving torque of the driving source cannot be transmitted. For example, the transmission lock device can be constructed as a rotation lock device that can be switched between its rotation preventing state where rotation of the driving-torque transmitting shaft for transmitting a driving torque of the driving source (the output shaft of the driving-torque transmitting device) is prevented and its rotation permitting state where rotation of the driving-torque transmitting shaft is permitted.
To be more specific, the rotation lock device may be designed to include a parking lever and a lever-moving device. The parking lever has a serration provided in an outer peripheral portion of the driving-force transmitting shaft and a projection provided on the body of the driving-force transmitting device and engageable in grooves of the serration. The parking lever is movable between its engagement position where the projection is in engagement with the serration and its disengagement position where the projection is out of engagement with the serration. The lever-moving device moves the parking lever. If the parking lever has been moved from its engagement position to its disengagement position through operation of the lever-moving device, the rotation lock device is switched from its rotation preventing state where rotation of the driving-torque transmitting shaft is prohibited, to its rotation permitting state where the rotation is permitted. Then the driving-torque transmitting device is switched from its non-transmission state to its transmission state.
If the moving object is a vehicle, the transmission is an example of the driving-torque transmitting device, and the parking device, which can be switched between its rotation preventing state where rotation of the output shaft of the transmission is prevented, and its rotation permitting state where the rotation is permitted, corresponds to the transmission lock device. If the operating position of the shifting device is the parking position, the parking device is maintained in its rotation preventing state. If the operating position of the shifting device is a position other than the parking position, the parking device is maintained in its rotation permitting state. The shifting device is provided with a shift lock device that can be switched between its shift lock state where the switching of the operating position from the parking position to a position other than the parking position is prohibited, and its shift unlock state where the switching of the operating position from the parking position to a position other than the parking position is permitted. The vehicle may be either of a type wherein the parking device and the shifting device are mechanically coupled to each other or of a type wherein those devices are not mechanically coupled to each other.
In the case where the parking device and the shifting device are mechanically coupled to each other, if the shift lever designed as the shifting member in the shifting device has been shifted from the parking position to a position other than the parking position, the parking lever is thereby moved from its engagement position to its disengagement position. Rotation of the driving-torque transmitting shaft is permitted, and the transmission is switched to its transmission state. In this case, the lever-moving device is operated when the driver operates the shift lever. The operation of the shift lever is transmitted to the lever-moving device through a coupling mechanism for coupling the shifting device to the parking device.
On the other hand, if the parking device and the shifting device are not mechanically coupled to each other, the operating position of the shifting device is detected by a sensor, and an information indicative of the operating position is supplied to a transmission controller constructed mainly of a computer. If the operating position has been switched from the parking position to a position other than the parking position, the lever-moving device is operated based on a command from the transmission controller, and the parking lever is moved from its engagement position to its disengagement position. The lever-moving device may be operated by an electric actuator such as an electric motor and a piezoelectric element. Alternatively, the lever-moving device may be an electro-hydraulic moving device including a fluid pressure cylinder such as a liquid pressure cylinder and a control valve capable of controlling the fluid pressure therein through control of the state of excitation of a solenoid.
In either case, the parking device is operated if the shift position (the operating position) of the shifting device has been switched from the parking position to a position other than the parking position. Therefore, the shift lock device can be regarded as corresponding to the transmission lock device.
If the shift lock device prevents the shifting device from being switched from the parking position to a position other than the parking position, the transmission as the driving-torque transmitting device, is maintained in its non-transmission state where no driving torque is transmitted. Therefore, in this sense, the shift lock device can also be regarded as corresponding to the transmission lock device.
In addition, the transmission controller, which is constructed mainly of an electromagnetic control valve for controlling the transmission (brakes, clutches and the like in the transmission) and a computer for controlling the electromagnetic control valve, can also be regarded as corresponding to the transmission lock device. By controlling the brakes and the clutches, it becomes possible to maintain the transmission in its non-driving transmission state where the driving torque of the driving source is not transmitted to the driving-torque transmitting shaft.
The steering lock device switches the steering device between its unsteerable state where the moving direction of the moving object cannot be changed based on the operation of the steering member, and its steerable state where the moving direction of the moving object can be changed. For example, the steering lock device may be designed to prohibit and permit either operation of the steering member itself or transmission of operation of the steering member to a moving-direction changing device for changing the moving direction of the moving object.
In the case where the moving object is a vehicle, a device for converting rotation applied to the steering wheel into a rectilinear motion of a tie rod and turning the wheels corresponds to the steering device. The steering lock device may be designed to prohibit and permit either rotational operation of the steering wheel itself or transmission of a steering torque applied to the steering wheel to a steering transmission member. For example, the steering-torque transmitting member may include an engagement portion (e.g. a pinion) of a steering shaft (e.g. an intermediate shaft) which engages a kinetic conversion device (a steering gear device) for converting rotation of the steering shaft into rectilinear motion. The steering lock device may also be designed to prevent rotation of the steering-torque transmitting member when a steering torque applied to the steering wheel is prevented from being transmitted to the steering-torque transmitting member. On the other hand, in the case where the steering device includes a power steering device, the steering controller for controlling actuators included in the power steering device, such as an electric motor, a fluid pressure cylinder and the like, can also be regarded as corresponding to the steering lock device. If these actuators have been put into their inoperative states, it becomes impossible to turn the wheels in accordance with the operation of the steering wheel.
The braking cancellation lock device switches the braking cancellation device between its cancelable state where it is possible to cancel a braking force, and its uncancelable state where it is impossible to cancel a braking force.
In the case where the moving object is a vehicle, for example, if the parking brake assumes its braking state where a frictional member provided so as to be unrotatable relative to the vehicle body is pressed against a rotating body rotating together with the wheels, rotation of the wheels is restrained, so that it becomes difficult for the vehicle to travel. Accordingly, if the braking cancellation device for the parking brake is maintained in its braking uncancelable state by the braking cancellation lock device, it becomes impossible or very difficult for the vehicle to travel. On the other hand, if the braking cancellation device has been put into its braking cancelable state by the braking cancellation lock device, it becomes possible or easy for the vehicle to travel through cancellation of the parking brake. The cancellation of the parking brake may be carried out either by the driver or automatically in response to fulfillment of a braking-cancellation condition. In the latter case, the frictional member may be moved towards or away from the rotating body through operation of either an electric actuator or an electro-hydraulic control device.
As described above, the second lock device includes at least one of the transmission lock device, the steering lock device and the braking cancellation lock device. However, if the second lock device includes at least one of the transmission lock device and the braking cancellation lock device and does not include the steering lock device, it becomes possible to enlarge the space in the vicinity of the steering member. It also becomes possible to enlarge the space in the moving object.
An anti-theft system for a moving object according to a third aspect of the invention includes a plurality of lock devices, a plurality of collators and a lock-device controller. The plurality of lock devices are included in the moving object and can be switched between a locked state where operation of a plurality of components required to move the moving object is prohibited, and an unlocked state where operation of the components is permitted. The plurality of collators are provided so as to correspond to the lock devices respectively and collate identifying informations of the moving object and a portable object. The lock-device controller separately controls, based on collation results of the collators, lock devices corresponding thereto.
If the identifying informations do not coincide with each other in a collator, the lock device corresponding thereto is maintained in its locked state. If the informations coincide with each other in a collator, the lock device corresponding thereto is maintained in its unlocked state. Also in this case, if the identifying informations do not coincide with each other in at least one of the collators, there is no possibility of all the lock devices being unlocked. It is possible to reinforce security in comparison with the case where a plurality of lock devices are unlocked if the identifying informations coincide with each other in only one of the collators.
It is desirable that a collator be provided so as to correspond to each lock device. One of the collators so provided as to correspond to a lock device may also serve as the lock-device controller. This is because both the lock-device controller and the collators are constructed mainly of computers.
An anti-theft system for a moving object according to a fourth aspect of the invention includes a lock device and a controller. The lock device is included in the moving object and can be switched between a locked state where operation of a component required to move the moving object is prohibited, and an unlocked state where operation of the device is permitted. The controller controls the lock device based on collation results of identifying informations in the moving object and a portable object.